Guilty Conscience
by Tygrressatheart
Summary: Marron is found dead in the park lying next to an unconscious Pan... Pan doesn’t remember what happened, but the voices in her head seem to know... What will Trunks think? Marron was his fiancée... TrunksPan COMPLETE (for now)
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Marron is found dead in the park lying next to an unconscious Pan... Pan doesn't remember what happened, but the voices in her head seem to know... What will Trunks think? Marron was his fiancée... Trunks/Pan  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, listen up real good cuz I'm only gonna say this once. I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its affiliated characters. I'm a poor college student with just a little too much time on her hands. Don't sue please, cuz even if you sue me for all I'm worth, you won't get much.  
  
(A/N) I hope this is a good story cuz I wrote it a long time ago... a really long time ago. The younger Tygrressatheart had some fabulous plot ideas, but the detailing could've been better, so, when I came across this old story when cleaning my stuff out in preparation for school, I decided to fix it up. Rest assured this is already complete so there is no way I'll drop it or that it will take away from my finishing my other fics. By the way, I'm not sure what time period DBZ takes place, so I set in present times (American style—I hope that doesn't make too many people upset).  
  
IMPORTANT:  
  
(*)---stands for voices inside Pan's head  
  
'*'---stands for thoughts  
  
Guilty Conscience  
  
Chapter 1  
  
These voices,  
  
These voices,  
  
I hear them...  
  
(Do it, no one is watching. It's not like you'll get caught. I dare you.)  
  
And when they talk  
  
I follow  
  
I follow  
  
I follow...  
  
(You can't resist. I know you. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone...)  
  
*~*~*  
  
Pan awoke with a start, confused, her dark eyes shooting open to stare blankly at the white ceiling. 'What was that all about?' Her head was aching and she couldn't remember the events of the night before. 'What happened, what did I do?!' She started to panic as a feeling of dread crept into her stomach. Not knowing what happened in your life is never a good thing.  
  
"Good morning, sleepyhead," Bra bubbled as she entered the room, seeing her friend awake, "I was starting to think you'd never wake up."  
  
Pan started at the sound of her best friend's voice. She had no clue why Bra was in her room. Struggling to sit up, her ebony hair falling quickly around her shoulders and framing her face, she finally looked around her at the room. The pink walls were covered with posters of Mark McGrath, Chris Tucker, Eminem, and other male stars. There were shelves of stuffed animals against the wall, and the dresser was covered with tubes of lipstick, perfume bottles, lotions, hair brushes, and eye shadow. She continued to look around until gaze fell upon the girl, well... young woman, standing patiently in the doorway.  
  
Bra stood with her hands on her hips, her blue hair falling freely past her shoulders. She wore a red sundress with a matching headband, earrings, bracelets, and sandals. Pan watched as she tapped her red fingernails against her hip, waiting for some sort of response. Her eyes, blue as ever, narrowed when it didn't look as though Pan was going to answer.  
  
Pan closed her eyes in disbelief, recognizing the room and knowing it wasn't her own. "What am I doing in your room, Bra?" Pan envisioned her own room with its pale blue walls, decorated with pictures of the Z fighters and her friends, wishing she were there instead. The sun glared in through Bra's window, shining red behind her eyelids. Opening her eyes to look at her friend, she saw sadness fall across the pretty girl's face, her lips sliding out of their easy smile.  
  
"Pan, I'm not sure how to tell you this. I thought... I'd hoped you'd remember on your own." Bra walked to the edge of her bed, sitting gracefully beside her friend, and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Something horrible happened... truly horrible."  
  
Bra sighed as one tears rolled down her cheek. No recognition showed in Pan's eyes, confirming her fear that Pan didn't know what happened. "Pan... Marron is... well she... died. She was stabbed." She saw her friends deep chocolate eyes fill with confused tears and rushed to finish the story so then she could be of some comfort. "Trunks found you lying unconscious on the ground beside her and brought you here."  
  
Tears were now rolling down both women's faces as Bra put her other arm around Pan, pulling her into a tight hug. Pan wrapped her arms around Bra's waist burying her face against her blue hair. Marron had been their best friend. They were always together... wherever you found one, you found the other two. 'What will it be like without her?' Pan thought bitterly.  
  
"How long have I been out?" Pan realized as she recalled Bra's formerly cheerful voice that it must have been a while. She pulled back to look into her friend's watery blue eyes and saw a new sadness awaken in them. "How long has it been, Bra?"  
  
Bra heaved a deep sigh before answering. "Two weeks. You have been out for two weeks." She saw Pan tense and pulled her to her chest, rubbing her arms reassuringly. "I'm so sorry, but the funeral couldn't wait. We had it three days after her death."  
  
Although missing the funeral was a horrible pain in Pan's heart, something else was on her mind. "How did Trunks take it?" Pan asked quietly. Trunks and Marron had been dating for about two years and Trunks had just proposed to her the day before... Pan shook her head as she thought about Trunks confiding his plans for proposal...  
  
Pan had cried her self to sleep that fateful night. She had loved Trunks ever since she could remember. She remembered the heartache she had gone through when she found out her older friend had started dating him. She realized she was much younger than him, but she had hoped he could see past the age thing. When Trunks told her he was going to ask Marron to marry him, Pan was so angry, she could have killed her. 'What?!' Pan thought, remembering how she'd felt, 'I wouldn't have killed her! Would I?'  
  
"Trunks has hardly spoken to anyone." Bra's voice cracked Pan out of her thoughts. "He's been waiting for you to wake up. I think he wants to ask you about what happened. The police haven't solved the case yet and if they have any clues, they haven't shared them with us..."  
  
Pan drifted back into her thoughts as she wondered what had happened that night. 'I can't remember...' she was getting worried as bits and pieces of what happened came back to her, 'I remember going for a walk with Marron. I even remember getting angry. But then what happened?!'  
  
Bra watched Pan's face cloud over. She was concerned about her friend. 'I know she's not telling me something... but what is it?' The turmoil that was beginning to show on Pan's face was frightening her. She decided to say something... anything.  
  
"Should I tell him you're up?" Bra asked, not exactly sure if Pan was up for the questioning Trunks would give her.  
  
"No nee, I already know." A lavender haired man dressed in a wife-beater, black jeans, and Tims sauntered in. "Can you excuse us, Bra?" He walked over to the bed, sitting softly next to Pan as Bra left without a word.  
  
Trunks smoothed out Pan's ebony tresses as he looked deep into her eyes. He could see she had been crying and knew that Bra had informed her of what happened. As he sat with her in silence, he couldn't help noticing how beautiful she looked. He had fallen for this girl a long time ago, but had forced back feelings for her because she was so young. 'No,' he thought, 'she is no longer a girl... she's 23... But that doesn't matter right now. I have to focus on the matter at hand... Marron...'  
  
"Are you feeling okay, Pan?" Trunks asked, wanting to make sure of this before he continued.  
  
"Yeah, I'm alright." Pan replied weakly and unconvincingly. Trunks eyed her doubtfully, but pressed on anyway. "If you're sure... Can I ask you about what happened?"  
  
Pan looked around nervously. (I won't tell if you don't.) Pan blanched as the voice sounded in her head. 'Go away. Leave me alone.' she inwardly screamed at the voice. It was evil. It pushed her, inciting her anger, trying to get her to do things. She had heard it the night that Marron died. 'Oh no, I didn't give in, did I? I wouldn't... I... I don't know anymore.'  
  
"I don't remember what happened," she mumbled, "I just don't know."  
  
"You mean you don't remember anything? Did you see someone or something around?" Trunks thought she would have had some answers, some kind of helpful information.  
  
"No, there was no one else that I can remember. It was just me and Marron." '...and the voices' Pan inwardly cringed at her train of thought. "There was no one else, at least I think..." Pan searched her memory for something.  
  
'She doesn't... didn't love Trunks. She didn't deserve him.' Pan remembered suddenly why she was angry with Marron. (It's our little secret.) She flinched again as the voice piped up. 'No... I didn't do anything. I couldn't have!'  
  
"So you don't know what happened?" Trunks asked quietly. He knew she wasn't telling him something. She looked afraid and he didn't want her to be. He didn't want this perfect angel to have to carry things all alone. He wanted her to share it with him... allow him to help her. 'No, she is too young! I need to stop thinking about Pan... strong... beautiful, Pan.'  
  
Trunks shook his head as he tried to clear it of thoughts of Pan. He had thought about Pan a lot lately. He looked at his hands as he thought back to the conversation he had with her a few weeks back...  
  
*flashback*  
  
"I think I'm in love with Marron." Trunks blurted out as he walked with Pan through the park near Capsule Corp. He thought he saw hurt in her eyes, but it disappeared.  
  
"Oh?" Pan replied stiffly.  
  
"Do you think I should ask her to marry me?" Trunks hoped she would say no... that she loved him. He was confused as to why he wanted her to love him, but he did.  
  
"If it makes you happy..." Pan bit her lip, her eyes beginning to water.  
  
"Yeah, then I guess I'll ask her this weekend." Trunks watched tears spring up in Pan's eyes and knew that she loved him. He wanted her to say something to stop him... anything, but she simply said...  
  
"Okay."  
  
*end flashback*  
  
Pan was looking at Trunks nervously, watching him come back from his thoughts. "I really don't remember. I only remember going for a walk with her." She blinked back tears... she was so confused. 'I should tell Trunks about the voices, he'll understand.' Pan opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Bulma.  
  
"Pan-chan!!! I'm so glad you're awake! I brought this up for you." Bulma gave Pan a bowl of soup and a sandwich. "Everyone is downstairs eating. Why don't you go downstairs, Trunks, and I'll stay with Pan?" Bulma eyed Trunks wearily as he sat next to Pan on the bed. She didn't think his questioning was having a good affect on the poor thing.  
  
"I'm not hungry." Trunks replied shortly, "Mom, you go ahead. I'll stay with her."  
  
"Oh, all right." Bulma said uncertainly, "But make sure you eat something later."  
  
When Bulma left, her blue hair swinging behind her as she walked quickly away, Pan started to eat her soup. "Are you sure you're all right?" Trunks eyed her suspiciously.  
  
(Don't tell him about me.) The voices again...  
  
"I just ache is all..." Pan lied, her heart pounding... Trunks was so close... She felt sick.  
  
"Pan, is there something you aren't telling me?"  
  
"No." Pan lied again. She hated lying to him.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
(A/N) How do you like it????? REVIEW! REVIEW! I'd really like to know what you think... what you'd like to happen... if you have questions... c'mon... push the button... if you don't, I will send my beta-reader, N.C. PsyChick after your asses! She knows karate! I SAID PUSH THE FREAKIN' BUTTON!!! Okay... sorry... I'm calm... I'm calm. 


	2. Chapter 2, I guesswhatever

Guilty Conscience  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"The boy looks sick." Vegeta stated simply. Bulma glanced up at him from where she was seated at the kitchen table reading the newspaper.  
  
"He is a grown man, Vegeta... but, you noticed that too?" Bulma sighed, half out of exasperation at Vegeta's never-ending referrals to Trunks as the boy, half out of worry for her son. She didn't think Trunks was eating properly and she doubted he got much sleep, judging from the slight bags under his eyes.  
  
"He needs to eat." Vegeta smirked, voicing Bulma's fear, "And train too. He is starting to get weak." He waited for the exasperated sigh that he knew the woman would heave and smirked again when she rewarded him with it.  
  
"Really, Vegeta, that IS all you think about."  
  
Just then, Trunks walked in, ready to leave for work. Trunks was now VP of Capsule Corp. and since Bulma was taking the day off from work, he had to get there quickly to begin the series of boring meetings that had been put off on him. As he strolled through the kitchen toward the door, he adjusted the sleeves of his Armani suit, fiddling with the silver cuff links.  
  
"Breakfast, Sweetie?" Bulma asked sweetly without looking up, "It's the most important meal of the day, y'know... especially when you have a long day of meetings."  
  
"No thanks, Ma, I'm not hungry." Trunks replied dully. He was unusually pale and looked extremely tired. This was because he had been up all night thinking about Pan. 'What am I feeling for her? I know I like her, but it's starting to feel more intense than that... but she is a lot younger than me... and what about Marron?!' Trunks was confused. He was upset about Marron, but not as upset as he thought he should if he had truly loved her. 'I guess I never did love her the way I thought I did. Maybe I made it up to cover my feelings for Pan...'  
  
Trunks sighed as he walked to his black Jaguar. He was about to fly to work but decided not to, that would only tire him out even more. 'You're getting weak.' His father's voice sounded annoyingly in his head. "Whatever." He mumbled as he decided to do some training over the weekend, driving toward Capsule Corp.  
  
When Trunks got to his office, he already had a message from Pan, asking him to have lunch with her. He sighed heavily as he sat at the head of the table, waiting for the others to arrive for the first meeting. He would love to see Pan, but he didn't think that meeting her for lunch would be good for his peace of mind. She did something to him, making him unable to concentrate on anything but her. He took a deep breath as the last person arrived, there was no use hiding from her, he'd have his secretary send her a message after the meeting.  
  
By the time Trunks' morning meetings were over, it was 12:00. He knew that the message his secretary had sent to Pan's office had said that he would meet her at 12:30, but he couldn't see himself getting any work done in a half an hour especially with Pan continually on his mind. He kept thinking of how smart she is, how beautiful she is, how happy she makes him, how much he loves her... 'Wait a minute... is that true? Is that what this feeling is? Love...? I don't know...'  
  
Trunks frowned as he made his way down to the 3rd floor where Pan's office as Chief Executive of Productions was. He'd have to figure things out later.  
  
*~*  
  
"So, Pan, what are you doing for lunch?" Pan's assistant, David, asked slyly, leaning toward her across her desk.  
  
"Why?" Pan asked in faux innocence, batting her eyelashes at the slightly older and incredibly handsome man. She had always wondered about him. She had thought he had to be embarrassed to work for someone younger than him, especially a female, but apparently he appreciated the 'advantages.'  
  
"Oh, I was just wondering if you'd like to go out to lunch with me... like a date." David smiled at Pan, looking her over from head to toe. Her long, black hair was loose, hanging just past her shoulders and swaying enticingly. She was wearing a rather short black skirt with a matching jacket and a white, silk blouse. He thought she looked ravishing, from her silver earrings and her matching bracelets to the black pumps she wore on her dainty feet. He reached across the desk to take her hand, murmuring, "So what about it?"  
  
"Too bad, she's already going to lunch with me." Trunks' voice hissed venomously from the door of Pan's office. He was leaning casually against the door frame though he glared menacingly at David.  
  
At the sight of his intimidating superior, David suddenly stood straight up, dropping Pan's hand. "Oh, I'm sorry, Mr. Briefs, sir." It was easy to tell he was scared of Trunks... Who wasn't? "Maybe some other time, Pan?" He looked at Pan sweetly, but before she could answer, Trunks interrupted.  
  
"Don't count on it."  
  
Apparently this was enough for David, so he hurried quietly out of the office. Trunks, glad that the nuisance was now gone, turned to see Pan suppressing heaves of laughter. "Trunks Briefs..." She laughed, "You were jealous! You were ACTUALLY jealous!"  
  
Trunks didn't find anything amusing, considering it was completely true. Seeing Pan flirt with that... man... burned him up inside. The sensation had pushed him over the edge into the point of no return. He loved Pan, and he knew it now. He only had to make sure everyone else knew it as well.  
  
"I'm just protective of what's mine." Trunks answered coolly, ignoring the look on Pan's face as he said it.  
  
"Yours?!" Pan's eyebrow rose indignantly.  
  
"You heard me." Trunks returned lightly. "Now let's go, we have reservations."  
  
'Mine. She is all mine.' Trunks smiled smugly. 'I love her and I always will. No one will take her away from me. She belongs to me forever.'  
  
'His... I'm his? When the hell did this happen? Does this mean he loves me?' Pan's mind was racing and she couldn't seem to sort things out. 'No, that can't be true, he loves... loved... Marron, not me.' The corner of her lips curved up into a sly smile as she continued to walk to Trunks' car, deep in thought. 'I'm his.' She thought to herself, 'Maybe there is a hope for us.'  
  
*~*  
  
"Pan-chan... Sweetheart, wake up... Bra is here." Pan yawned and stretched as her mother's voice came across the intercom (the house Grandpa Satan had given them was way too huge for her to come all the way up to the room). She sighed as she started to roll out of bed. Videl had just woken her up from a fabulous dream in which she had married Trunks.  
  
"Send her up, please." Pan said as she pressed the button on the intercom. In the ensuing three minutes it took for Bra to get up to the room, she started to prepare for the day. She was brushing her teeth in her bathroom when Bra knocked on the open door.  
  
"Hello, Bra." Pan cheerfully greeted her friend, before glancing up at the mirror. Her happiness faded, however, when she saw Bra's face in reflection.  
  
"Pan, is there something you want to tell me?" Bra's expression was pained as Pan shook her head in confusion. "How could you, Pan?" She closed her eyes as tears slid sadly down her cheeks. "I knew you loved Trunks, but I didn't think you'd go that far." Now slowly shaking her head in disbelief, she uttered an almost inaudible, "How could you?"  
  
Pan was utterly confused now, and angry. Who was Bra to accuse her of anything? "How could I what?!" she shouted in bewilderment, "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Sure you don't." Bra spat coldly, "Just like you don't know what happened to Marron."  
  
Pan's stomach fluttered then flopped and an icy grip took a hold of her heart.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't play dumb, Pan. It won't help you now." Bra glared icily at her former best friend. "They found the knife, Pan... your knife... the one you carry in your purse. The police didn't want to present it as evidence until you were awake for questioning. It had her blood on it, with both your fingerprints on the handle. They said it looked as though the two of you struggled for the knife. They are going to come get you for questioning soon, Pan. I can't believe you did that."  
  
"Neither can I..." Pan started to cry as she slumped to the floor. "I don't even remember doing it." She hadn't even realized the knife was gone from her purse.  
  
"Sure." Bra's icy voice stung as it bit into Pan. "Sure you don't."  
  
Bra turned on heel and stormed toward the door, her blue hair whipping behind her as she turned to say one last thing. "Don't bother calling the house. No one there wants to talk to you." With that, she slammed the door shut, leaving Pan in tears.  
  
Pan buried her face in her hands, not able to grasp what she had just been told. 'I can't believe I did that. I can't believe I gave in. I feel terrible... could I really have done it?' She gasped, her head shooting up as a single thought flooded her head. 'Oh, no... What does Trunks think of me now?'  
  
*~*~*  
  
(A/N): I know... I know... It's a short chapter, but trust me, I'll update soon. After all, the story IS finished. The more you review, the sooner I'll post. Thanks to all the wonderful reviewers I've had so far, and to my fabulous beta reader, N.C. PsyChick. Oh, and before I forget, SSJ5Tigger, you hear voices too, huh? Mine don't tell me to kill anyone either... but who said the voices were talking about killing? *winks and smiles*  
  
REVIEW!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3, wiggy

Guilty Conscience  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The next day, Trunks fired 10 people... including David. It was definitely not a good day to get on his nerves. He sat at his cherry-wood desk, his head resting on his arms. 'Could it really be true? Could Pan really have killed Marron? For what... him?' The thought both saddened and thrilled him at the same time. 'That would mean she loves me, wouldn't it? If it did, though, it would also mean it was my fault...'  
  
Trunks was on the verge of insanity when his assistant buzzed him. "Yes," He barked testily, "What is it now?"  
  
"A Son Pan is here to see you, Sir," The young woman addressed him cautiously, afraid she would be the 11th ex-employee of the day. "Should I let her in?" Trunks let out a sigh as he answered, a little less angrily, "Yes, of course. Send her in."  
  
"Hello, Trunks." Pan greeted him sullenly. She had just gotten back from questioning and the police had let her go for the time being. She figured the only reason she wasn't in jail at that very moment was because she was the granddaughter of Mr. Satan. "Are you angry with me too?"  
  
Pan glanced up at Trunks from looking at her feet. "Bra said no one wants to speak to me anymore." She was on the verge of tears, swallowing hard as she realized he wasn't answering. 'Why isn't he saying anything? Is he that angry?'  
  
"Is it true?" Trunks finally managed. He watched painfully as Pan burst into tears.  
  
"That's just it! I don't know!" Pan slumped into the chair across the desk from Trunks, sobbing into her hands. "I don't remember. I feel terrible... How could I kill one of my best friends?!"  
  
Trunks stood slowly, moving around the desk and cradling Pan in his arms. "It's all right, Pan. We'll figure this out. It couldn't have been you, right?" He spoke softly, gently stroking her back.  
  
Pan looked up into the lavender haired man's deep blue eyes, now utterly certain that she loved him. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too," Trunks answered sincerely, "and we'll figure this out." He kissed Pan's forehead softly. "I'll try to talk some sense into Bra as well. She was just so devastated..."  
  
Pan cried softly against Trunks' shoulder as she thought things over. 'Everything is going to be okay. Trunks will make everything alright.' But there was something that wasn't right...  
  
"Trunks," Pan pulled back again to look into his eyes, "There is something I DO remember.  
  
Trunks glanced at Pan questioningly as she sighed heavily. "Marron and I had been fighting. She told me that she had been seeing someone else, other than you, but that she was going to break up with him since you proposed." She took a deep breath, noting that Trunks had not yet reacted. "That was when I flipped... I told her that she didn't deserve you... and that I loved you."  
  
Trunks gave her a small smile of encouragement as she hesitated. "Then... I started hearing a voice telling me to do something... that no one was watching, that no one would find out. But, I don't know what it was talking about.... or if I did anything. I can't remember what happened then.  
  
Pan had looked away during this revelation and now turned back to gauge Trunks' reaction. He looked suddenly discouraged, but quickly covered it up. "We'll go back to the park and see if you remember anything. Maybe somebody else saw something. We'll go back around the time the police guessed it happened." He knew there had to be an explanation for all of this... Pan couldn't have done it... she just couldn't...  
  
*~*  
  
Trunks and Pan walked slowly through the park, Pan mumbling things every once in a while.  
  
"This was about when we started arguing."  
  
"Well," Trunks said, "We found you two right there." He pointed to a spot not far from where they were standing.  
  
Just then, a woman walked by walking her dog. "Excuse me, Ma'am," Trunks called suddenly.  
  
"Yes?" The woman turned back to look at the two.  
  
"I was just wondering if you walk here everyday..." Trunks trailed off, realizing it was a long shot, but wanting to try anyway.  
  
"Why, yes, I do." The woman replied cautiously. "Everyday I take Mr. Biscuits here for a walk at this time."  
  
Trunks' face lit up as he realized that they might've just found a breakthrough in the case. "Tell me something," He began excitedly, "A few days ago, did you see two girls, this one here and a blonde one, standing here?"  
  
The woman frowned at Trunks before speaking again. "Yes... I did see them. They were having a terrible argument. One girl pulled a knife out from somewhere. I'm not sure who, though. And I didn't stick around to find out... I ran off to call the police."  
  
"Thank you, Ma'am." Trunks sighed, letting the woman know that she had been helpful but was no longer needed. The woman simply nodded and walked off, obviously not wanting to be involved any further.  
  
Trunks turned to look at Pan dejectedly. "Well, that wasn't much help."  
  
A homeless man chose that moment to emerge from behind a tree. "Excuse me," He called, "I couldn't help overhearing your conversation." He glanced back over at the tree, nodding toward it. Trunks could see that the man lived under it, judging by the mat that lay there and meager possessions that were scattered around. "I was here that day, and I remember everything."  
  
There was complete silence as though the world had paused to hear what the homeless man had to say. Pan interrupted the silence, wanting to know what happened, but half afraid of what she'd find out. "Can you tell us, please?"  
  
"Certainly..." The man nodded, pleased to have someone to talk to. "The two girls were yelling about a young man. The blonde one reached into this girl's purse and pulled out a knife. The girls struggled for a while until the blonde one knocked this one across the head with something... I couldn't tell what. Then she said, 'Sorry, Pan.'"  
  
The man paused here and scratched his head as though confused. "I couldn't much figure out why she was talking to kitchenware. I started thinking that maybe she was going to cook something, so I stepped out to ask for some. I was hungry, y'know. She told me to stay back and then she plunged the knife into her own chest. Sad really... she seemed so sad." Now finished, the man looked from Trunks to Pan.  
  
Both Trunks and Pan let out the breath they had been holding. Trunks turned to Pan, looking sadly at her. "Do you remember now?" He asked. She nodded and stepped toward him, wrapping her arms around his waist.  
  
"Well, on the bright side," Trunks began, pulling Pan close to his chest, "we now know you didn't kill her. You tried to stop her." His breath hitched as he continued his thought, "However, on the bad side, she killed herself... over me." Pan smiled half heartedly and nodded at this bittersweet discovery.  
  
"Thank you, Sir." Pan addressed the homeless man who had been watching them closely since he finished his speech. The man smiled at her and turned to leave saying, "Glad I could help."  
  
"Wait!" Trunks stopped the man. "Would you like something to eat? You deserve some sort of reward. Come with us and have a meal with my family. We'll work something else then. Besides," He paused looking at Pan, "She is still going to be put on trial for Marron's death. We need you to testify."  
  
The man smiled at them both and nodded fervently. "Anything to help... Anything to help..." He said quickly. "Besides, how can I turn down good food?"  
  
*~*  
  
Pan smiled triumphantly as the homeless man, whose name turned out to be Benji (no one thought it was a good idea to ask why), relayed his testimony to the entire residence of the Briefs' household.  
  
"Oh, Pan-chan!" Bulma flew from her seat on the couch, wrapping Pan in a hug so tight that she couldn't breathe. "I just knew you wouldn't do something like that! I'm so happy I didn't do anything rash like go over to your house to confront you on it."  
  
Pan glanced over at Bra who had suddenly turned bright red. She watched as Bra stood shakily and walked out of the room shaking her head as she went. "Everything's fine now, Bulma." She said pulling out of the death-grip the older woman had her in. She accepted a few more apologies before hurrying from the room in search of Bra.  
  
As soon as Pan exited the room, she ran smack into something very solid. "Ouch," She cried out, backing up to focus on what she had run into. Her eyes opened wide as she saw what, or rather who it was. "Vegeta..."  
  
"If you think I am going to apologize for accusing you of disposing of that other brat, you are sadly mistaken." Vegeta sneered at Pan, looking at her from head to toe. "I never accused you in the first place."  
  
Pan's jaw dropped in shock and she shook her head slowly from one side to the other unsure of what to say. "Ummm... Vegeta..." She began, but was cut off by Vegeta raising one hand to quiet her.  
  
"Don't thank me. The only reason I didn't think that you did it was because you are weak. You wouldn't have the guts to do it." Vegeta smirked as Pan opened and closed her mouth searching for something to say. "We can change that, though. Since the boy doesn't train with me anymore, I have decided to train you. After all, you do have some Saiyan blood in you, even if you are only a quarter. For that you may thank me." He walked away, then, leaving a shocked Pan in the hallway.  
  
Attempting to regain her composure, Pan headed deeper into the house to find Bra. She finally found her on a balcony on the 3rd floor. "Look, Bra..." She started, but was once again cut off, this time by Bra.  
  
"You don't have to say anything. I'm already mad at myself, so anything you say will only make it worse." Bra's voice was quivering as she fought back tears. "I am a horrible friend. I turned against you when you needed me the most. I kicked you when you were down and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything, Pan, but I don't expect you to forgive me. I know that if I were you, I wouldn't be quick to forgive and forget." The whole time Bra was speaking she was looking out over the balcony at the moon, never turning to look at Pan. Finally, when she had finished, she turned slowly to look at her friend. Whatever she was expecting to see, it definitely wasn't what she found.  
  
Pan was crying silently as she walked toward her friend. She wrapped her arms around Bra as tightly as she could as though she could, in doing so, bind them into one person. "Bra, you are my best friend, how could I not forgive you? You were hurting, and though it's true you should've given me the benefit of the doubt, you were only expressing yourself." She wiped tears away from her friend's blue eyes and then wiped some out of her own. "All that matters is how you feel now, and you already said you were sorry. So, how about we go shopping after the trial is over?"  
  
Bra smiled weakly as she pulled away from Pan's embrace. "I don't deserve a friend like you."  
  
"No, you don't." Pan laughed as Bra froze in shock. "I was kidding... kidding, Bra. Sheesh, can't anyone take a joke around here?" She hugged her friend once more, saying softly, "Don't beat yourself up so much, everything is going to be fine now."  
  
"Damn straight it is." A deep voice sounded from the doorway and both girls turned to see Trunks leaning against the frame casually. 'Damn him, why does he always do that?' Pan thought as she looked at him thoughtfully. "How long have you been there, Trunks?"  
  
"Long enough to witness your sickeningly sappy reunion..." Trunks smirked as both girls frowned at him. "Bra, could you excuse us? I have something I would like to talk to Pan about." Bra nodded and hugged Pan tightly before leaving the balcony to rejoin the rest of the group.  
  
Pan stood with her back to the railing of the balcony, the moon shining down on her ebony hair. 'She looks like an angel.' Trunks thought as he approached her. He lifted her chin so that he could look directly into her chocolate brown eyes. He leaned toward her, brushing his lips gently across her forehead.  
  
"You are so beautiful, Pan." Trunks whispered softly against Pan's smooth skin. He knew she was going to try to say something and decided to quiet her with his lips. He tilted her face upward as he placed his lips against her soft, delicate ones. She tensed at first, but he felt her relax in his arms as she began to return his kiss. It was soft and loving as he moved his mouth against hers, relishing in the feel of that moment. Suddenly, he pulled back, leaving Pan frowning and looking slightly confused.  
  
"Don't look at me like that, Pan-chan. I came out here for a reason... remember?" Trunks smiled reassuringly at his love. "I came out here to let you know that you are the most amazing person I have ever met. I came out here to tell you that you mean the world to me." He watched Pan's eyes widen as he got down on one knee, pulling a small black box out of his pocket. "Pan, I love you with all my heart. I want to be with you forever. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"  
  
Tears slid down Pan's cheeks as she smiled brightly. "Of course, I will marry you."  
  
Trunks took Pan's left hand gently in his as he slid a beautiful platinum ring onto her finger. It had a large diamond in the center of it, flanked on either side by sapphires. Standing, he pulled her into his arms, crushing his mouth against hers.  
  
"Ahem." Bra cleared her voice as she stood grinning in the doorway. "I'd hate to break this up, but Mom sent me up here to get you two for dinner." She then turned to leave, cracking up as she went.  
  
"Hold on, Bra." Trunks called after her, "How long have you been there?"  
  
"Long enough, big brother, to witness your sickeningly sappy proposal..." Bra saw Trunks' eyes grow wide as she added, "...and I'm telling Mom!"  
  
Pan laughed as she saw Bra run giggling from the room, Trunks in hot pursuit.  
  
"Oh yeah," Pan said to no one in particular, "Everything is going to be alright."  
  
*~*~*  
  
(A/N) Okay, people, that is all little Tygrressatheart wrote... there isn't anymore. Review that and tell me if you want an epilogue or something about the trial... or just more in general... My beta reader, N.C. PsyChick, wants a hot, steamy sex scene... what do you think? I'd have to up the rating for that... Well, anyway... thanks to everyone who reviewed... a special thanks to my beta... and I'M OUTTA HERE!!!  
  
P.S. REVIEW!!!!! 


End file.
